


They Only See What They Want To See

by RainontheWindow



Series: Stay with Me [5]
Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Ally power, Flashback, Friendship Problems, Gay, Las Encinas - Freeform, Love, M/M, Omander - Freeform, Spain, Spanish, We all love Omander, elite, friendships, relationships, restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainontheWindow/pseuds/RainontheWindow
Summary: Hello again! To see so many people invested in this series really warms my heart. I can't quite believe the response I've had from this series and here is part five for you all. Until the final part - happy holidays! I love you all! - RainontheWindow ♥





	They Only See What They Want To See

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! To see so many people invested in this series really warms my heart. I can't quite believe the response I've had from this series and here is part five for you all. Until the final part - happy holidays! I love you all! - RainontheWindow ♥

He still couldn’t believe what happened. It was awful, how could he say that to him, his best friend since they were both toddlers? He hadn’t done anything wrong, he just liked guys. Ander looked at the television without concentrating and he couldn't help feel both a mix of sadness and anger, little did he know that across town so did his best friend.

Omar went to the cupboard where he knew Nano's old things were. He knew he shouldn’t do this but he couldn’t help it. He needed to send an anonymous message and the only way he was going to do this was by using a phone that nobody used. When he delved deeper into the cupboard he came across two phones - Nano must of been involved in something worse than we knew, he thought. Without thinking he picked up the brick phone and started texting his father.

Dad,

I need you to stop looking for me. Not only do you need to stop but know that if you ever see me again you need to treat me with respect or if you can’t do that ignore me. I hope that one day you can forgive me and that we will have a father and son relationship that makes both of us happy. Send my love to mum. 

Omar

When Omar’s father read the text message that afternoon he was overwhelmed. Such respect from his son, a trait he had tried to teach and had obviously succeeded. As two tears (one from each eye) ran down his face he realised he wanted to accept his son. He did want to. But wiping the tears from his face his face hardened and he forgot about the sincere message his son had sent him. Or tried to anyway.

He could feel the kisses cover his forehead and go down the side of his face to his neck. As Omar’s face brushed against his silky-soft curly hair, the familiar scent of his boyfriend put him at ease. Whenever he was with Samuel he could always feel him being on edge. It’s not that he didn’t enjoy being with his best friend - he loved it - he just knew that because Samuel missed his brother, he was more serious and less laidback than before. Ander stopped kissing and faced Omar and they looked at each other, their faces intent with their eyes locked on each other. They broke away and laughed, they were together, no barriers anymore. No limits.

This was the first time they had gone on a date, it had always been them sneaking around and going to one or the others place, but never in a restaurant. As Omar took a bite into the burger, Ander stared at his love, but fear lurked in him as out of the corner of his eye as he saw Guzman and Polo sit down and start ordering their food at the other end of the restaurant. Omar looked round to see Ander's line of sight. Ander had already briefly told him what had happened and although he was angry, he knew that getting involved would not be good for both Guzman and Ander. Omar looked at him, "Do you want to leave?"   
"No! Of course not!" Anded replied   
Although he could see that it bothered him, Omar ignored the nervous demeanour that sat before him and changed the topic of conversation back to finding a job.

While they were eating their ice cream at the bar and talking to Samuel, who had a five minute break, Ander felt a tap on the shoulder. He whipped his head round to face Guzman, who was right up against his face and giving him a sickly grin. "Oh look," he taunted, "is this a date? Sorry to interrupt." But he wasn't sorry at all, turning to Omar he asked: "how is your sister, is she pining after me still?" Polo put a hand on Guzman's shoulder to try and make him turn around and cool off but Guzman swiped it off intently looked into Omar's eyes. Omar looked as if he was about to punch him as he stood up to meet his eyes and replied "I'm not at home anymore so why don't you ask her yourself?"   
"Why aren't you at home?"  
"You know why he isn't at home," Ander piped up, as he had told him at the time.  
"Was your gayness just a bit too much for father?"  
Samuel, who had been at the back of the kitchen for a minute or two but had caught the last couple of lines of the conversation ran up to him, "Hey!" he shouted, "Do you have a problem with my friends here?" and in a quieter tone "when we first found about these two they had nobody to go too, we both agreed we would be there for him. Now I don't know what happened between you guys but they have given up so much to be together. They don't have the privileges we have, they're not accepted by everybody. So they need to be accepted by us." And with that he ushered them out of the restaurant and went to hug his friends. 

Ander and Omar were sitting on a bench that evening, on the same bench where they had sat down together for the first time and kissed. Omar turned to Ander and asked him, "what did you think of me when you first saw me?" Ander looked at him in a funny way but opened his mouth, "Well," he started "when you gave me drugs I thought you were good looking don't get me wrong but honestly, I didn't think much of it because I thought I'd never see you again - I thought the drugs were a one time only thing." But looking at Omar's face that looked slightly disappointed he went on to say, "without the drugs you gave me I would never of signed up to that site and when we met anonymously - again - I knew it wasn't just fate but that I liked you, a lot, the way you talked and you got me you know and later on I got to see more of you, you're laugh, you're personality and lets not forget your amazing kissing." Omar leant into kiss him and the nostalgia was overwhelming for both of them, they had been through so much and this was where it had (kind of) started. While Omar put his hand up Ander's shirt his phone started ringing, they stopped while Omar got it out and he stopped and started feeling faint. Ander saw the distressed look on his boyfriend's face and knew without even having to ask as he looked down at the phone to see the word 'Dad' on the phone screen.


End file.
